its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cory In The House Episode Script
We're moving into the White House! Corey: Whooo wee! Man, the president hooked us up! This place is tiiight! Dad: This is our new home son. We're living in the White House! Corey: I know. *Telephone rings* Dad: That's the hotline! It's the president! Corey: Dad! Dad! Let it ring, you don't want to seem too anxious. I'll get it Dad, don't worry. Dad: Don't be a wise guy! OOOhhh! Ah hem. Ah, no not you Mr. President. Ah, yes Mr. President. Ah, Ah, of course Mr. President. Yes, I will get right on it Mr. President. *hangs up phone* Dad: That was the president. Corey: I got that part dad, what did he want? Dad: It's my first official assignment. His daughter wants a hot fudge sundae. Corey: You go dad, go! Go get it daddy! by tekcop1:21 - 0:03:45 Corey: I beleive in you! Dad: Ok. I need ice cream, walnuts, and I need... cherries. Where are the cheeries? Woman: Chef Victor! I need to know your status. Dad: Uh, well, I have a lovely wife who is studying law in England and my daughter Raven is going to college. Woman: Ok, not your personal status. The sundae, man, the sundae. Dad: Oh, right. Momentarily. I just have to find the cherries! Corey: Corey Baxter, American business man. Woman: Samantha Samual, assistant to the President. Corey: Put 'er (her) there. Now, you wouldn't happen to know when the President is free for a meeting, would you? Samantha: With whom? Corey: Corey Baxter, American business man. Yes, you see, I have some thoughts on the economy, global marketing, and maybe... even a line of Presidential bobbleheads. Samantha: Ok, Mr. Baxter, let me explain to you how this works. See, you and your father live downstairs and take care of the kitchen. The President lives upstairs and takes care of... THE REST OF THE COUNTRY! So as to your bobblehead agenda... Sophie: Wow, something looks yummy. Samantha: Chef Victor, Corey, this is Sophie, the President's daughter. Dad: America's angel! Sophie: That's what they call me! Dad: Where are those cherries? Sophie: Hey Cory, maybe you and I can play sometime. Cory: You are too cute. Look at you! What do you like to play? Sophie: I like tea parties, dress up, and playing with my dollies. Oh, where are my manners? What do you like to play? Cory: Well, I like video games, basketball, playing the drums... Sophie: Noooo.... you like tea parties, dress up, and playing with my dollies. Cory: Ok. Sophie: Don't worry. You'll catch on. Cory: Yep, yep. I'm pretty much catching on already. by Kitwistful0:03:45 - 6:46 Whoo! Yeah! Yeah. What's up? Go Cory! (Go, go!) Go Cory! (go, go, go, go!) Listen up: here we go! I'm the new kid, moving in, getting it done. and I'm officially the candidate for having some fun. You know (you better calm down Cory) (yea yea) I'm talking 'bout all-out party and we're getting it started. Mr. President, do you mind some eletric guitar? Washington D.C wil be never the same. cuz we've got Cory, Cory, Cory in the House. yea. It's a party every week, baby Cory, Cory, Cory Check it out. That's right, I'm in the House He's gonna shake it up and change it (shake it up) Take it all and rearrange it (just a little bit) Got a new plan, Hey Uncle Sam!(look out now) we've got Cory in the House (Par-ty!) Cory in the House! I'm your man! stole the theme song lyrics from yahoo answers. Anyways... P.A.: Good morning, students. Welcome back to Washington Preparatory Academy, educating presidents, royalty, and future leaders of the world. Corey: eighteen...eight- eighteen! There you are, beautiful. *laughs* Woah-ho! This locker comes stocked! Books, pictures, a little hand lotion. This school is swanky! Yes it is! Mina: Well, if you look in the back, I think there's some lip gloss... Corey: I really don't like lip gloss! Y'know, it makes- Wow. Hi..this-this-this is your locker, isn't it. Mina: Yes, this is 18. You're in Corey: eight-teen... Mina:...81. Corey: My bad. *laughs* Yeah, it's-it's my first day, yeah, so... Mina: But on the plus side, your elbows are as smooth as a baby's bottom! Corey: yeah...yeah they are. Mina: I'm Mina. Corey: Well, I'm, Y-rock! I'm Corey. Mina: Well, Corey. Would you mind? holding this? Corey: Ah...not at all!...Wow. Mina: My father makes me wear this stuff. He's the ambassador from (Ma-hav-yah?) Corey: Yeah? So this little spin thing happens every day? Mina: Yes. And if he ever found out about this, I would be be so grounded! Corey: Yeah.. Mina: *sigh* Then I couldn't ride my horses... Corey: You have horses? Mina: Just your basic stable. Corey: We have basic cable! ...So, heh, you ride horses? Mina: Oh, I just love to ride. It's so much fun. The sun in my face...the wind in my hair!...Corey do you ride? Corey: Uh-huh.... Mina: What kind of horses do you have? Corey: What? Uh...The running kind, the jumping kind..I'm- Mina: Oh! You and I are gonna get along great! Corey: I heard that! by koris6:46 - 10:06 Now this is the quad. It's a nice quiet place to study and hang out. Heh, nice. Man, aah! The helicopter's gonna land right on us! Run for your lives!! Cory, it's okay! That's just my friend Newt Oh, that was awesome! Thanks, dude. Cory, this is my friend, Newt Livingston. Livingston? Like, like THE Livingstons?! Is your dad a senator and your mom's on the Supreme Court? Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, she's Chief of Justice or something. That is cool, man! Nice to meet you! Mina! How are you! You didn't answer any of my emails this summer. It's almost like you were trying to avoid me. No, of course not, Jason. Well, maybe a little. Have you met-- --Cory Baxter. Uh, how you know my name, bro? Simple face recognition technology. It's standard issue. Cory, this is Jason Stickler. His father runs the CIA Oh, so he's like, like the head spy? Double-Oh... One. Oooh... So, Mina, how would you like to come over tonight. I've got some satellite photos of your family vacation. Yeah, that's not creepy at all. Besides, I can't. The junior riding club is honoring Jonah Grady (?) tonight. Right. The dinner/dance at the White House. Hey, you know what? I'll bring the photos with me. ...?? Cory, you can come too dude! I don't know man. What's not to know man? It's going to be a rockin' horse party! But not a rocking horse party. So don't bring your rocking horse. I made that mistake once. What Newt'ss trying to say is that you should come. You now, since you jump horses. Really? You're a horse jumper! Do you steeplechase? Huh? Oh, steeplechase! Yeah, man! You know if there's a steeple around, I'm gonna be the one chasing it, you know. He's joking, haha. I bet you've won a lot of trophies. Oh yeah, oh. Big ol' fat ones. You know, they even gave me a trophy for having the most trophies. Sweet. So you gonna roll with us or what? Come on, I promise we'll have fun. Okay. See you there. Okay. A little word of advice. Mina hates phonies. What you telling me for? Well if you really aren't a horse person, well, she'll find out tonight. Should be a fun evening, man. Fun! I'm going down. Category:Jumpy jump scares